heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Jacket
Tech Jacket was a six issue American comic book created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist E. J. Su, published monthly by Image Comics in November 2002 to April 2003. The book is a part of Kirkman's overarcing Image Universe, which is anchored by Invincible, but also includes such heroes as Savage Dragon, Shadowhawk and Superpatriot. A Tech Jacket-wearer (looking similar to Zack Thompson's) was seen fighting Omnipotus with a cadre of fellow heroes in Invincible #27 also fighting an alternate Invincible in "The Invincible War". The Geldarians were shown to be part the Coalition of Planets in Invincible #23; It was revealed there that the Kresh were charged by the Viltrumites to overtake Geldaria. In Brit: Old Soldier, among the bonus sketches Robert Kirkman states that Brit, Capes, Tech Jacket, and Invincible all take place in the same universe. Starting in Invincible #71, an 8-part backup series will run, continuing the storyline from the original series. In the main comic, Tech-Jacket joined the Viltrumite war. Fictional character biography Zack Thompson, a high school kid, finds a dying alien from a race of incredibly intelligent but physically weak beings called the Geldarians. To make up for this they have invented the Tech Jacket, a vest that every Geldarian is equipped with upon birth. Seeing the human and knowing his crashed spaceship is going to blow up and kill them both, the alien fits him with the Tech Jacket, saving his life.Tech Jacket #1 (November 2002) But now the Tech Jacket can't be removed and gives Zack "the most powerful weapons in the universe". After saving his father (who is therefore aware of the Tech Jacket), Zack tells him about the crashed spaceship and dying alien. Later, the Geldarians show up, thinking Zack killed their comrade Kelda (the alien) and stole the Tech Jacket.Tech Jacket #2 (December 2002) After helping the Geldarians fight the Kresh, the Geldarians felt grateful towards him.Tech Jacket #3 (January 2003) He appeared in Invincible #71, working on a space station with his father. The station was implied to have been built by him. According to a conversation he had with Allen the Alien, he mainly involves himself in galactic events, and calls himself a "galactic guardian" instead of a superhero. He was recruited by Allen and Nolan to accompany them to fight against the Viltrumites. While on board a spaceship with Invincible, they were attacked by Conquest and two additional Viltrumites. Tech Jacket A powered exoskeleton called "the most powerful weapons in the universe", the Tech Jacket was created by the Geldarians to make up for their physical weakness. But one found its way to Zack Thompson, a high schooler. *Removal is unpermitted, under executive decree 574-3. *The vest gives him near-invulnerability, super-strength, flight, energy blasts, and a variety of gizmos. *The jacket has an ability known as Host Maintenance which when activated removes and destroys all germs, bacteria and dirt from the user's body, removing the need to bathe. According to Zack, because a human is already physically stronger than a Geldarian, he is more capable of using the tech jacket and is a natural with it. Additionally, in his most recent appearance, Zack has become physically stronger than in his original series, which implies that his tech jacket strength has increased as well. References External links * [http://www.thexaxis.com/misc/techjacket1.htm Paul O'Brien's November 2002 review of Tech Jacket #1] * * Category:2002 comic debuts Category:Skybound Entertainment titles Category:Skybound Entertainment superheroes Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman Category:Comics by Robert Kirkman